The present invention disclosed herein relates to an apparatus for treating a substrate.
Variety processes such as picture, etching, ashing, film deposition, and cleaning process, etc. are performed in a manufacturing process of semiconductor device and flat display panel. In the film deposition process, a Spin-on-Harddisk (SOH) process depositing a chemical on a rotating substrate is performed.
FIG. 1 is an example of substrate treating apparatus performing a conventional SOH process. One transfer robot 350 is provided within a transfer chamber 300. And the transfer robot 350 moves along a direction X1 where the chambers 400 are arranged to transfer a substrate to each chamber 400. Therefore, a process time lengthens because of a broad range movement of the transfer robot 350. Also, a vortex was generated between both ends of the X1 direction of the substrate treating apparatus because of the movement of the transfer robot 350 along X1 direction. This vortex causes a process defect. Also, there was a problem miniaturizing the substrate treating apparatus because of a layout and arrangement of each component.